Talk:Insurrectionist Leader
Character Discussion PillGuy1.png PillGuy2.png PillGuy3.png PillGuy4.png PillGuy5.png Pill Guy S10.png PillGuy7.png PillGuy8.png PillGuy9.png PillGuy10.png PillGuy11.png PillGuy12.png Well, I think this guy just went from being a background solider to an actual charchter with some depth to him. In fact I think he has the most depth right now of all the Insurrectionists. (Which isn't saying much, but, eh, it's something.) The only other one who really talked was Red Demo Man and he just yelled at people a lot. So what exactly are him and CT doing? I'm assuming the keycard gives him access to something but to what? It has the Freelancer symbol on it, so does this mean they'll be attacking Freelancer soon to get in there and use it? And if so why couldn't CT just wait until he got inside Freelancer to give it to him? Or is it for some other Freelancer thing they have somewhere? Augh so confused. Also apparently Pill Guy started doing something before CT got there because he thought she wouldn't make it. Stuff with the computer? I guess? And then they say someone's found an artifact somewhere among all the scrap. The Monitor? Maybe they found that, lost it later, and that led up to what CT was doing in Recreation, trying to recover it. Dunno, I need to watch that season again. And apparently CT has something. Information? Armor Enchancement? What? But some people I've seen commenting think that the CT in Recreation was the Insurrectionst shown here, because of the voices and whatnot. I guess that would make sense, buuuut then again apparently there was some big dispute here about wether the two CT's were the same or not and I don't want to start that up again. Although if it was the Insurrectionist instead of the real CT it would be another way for Rooster Teeth to bring back someone who's supposted to be dead. Also am I the only who who thinks this is kind of like CT cheating on Wash? Because these two seem pretty attached. (Moved from my talk pg. to more appropriate place) Western Gen 06:08, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Waitwaitwait I looked back at the ep and it looks like the keycard had information on it because he subtly puts it inside the computer and then stuff comes up. Also it seems to me that other people were on this ship (other Insurrectionist?) and found an artifact but then stuff happened and they forgot to delete their data. Or they just didn't delete it. So then this dude comes to check it out. I guess. Western Gen 06:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Name Where did "Insurrecttion Elite" come from? JB nine90 09:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I got it from Wikipedia. I personally didn't know what else to call him. Oo7nightfire 10:49, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't Insurrection Leader be more apropriate be he is refered to as that by Carolina JB nine90 07:17, June 14, 2012 (UTC) In the ep they said something like "That's where CT and their leader are holed up", and we just saw CT leave with this guy, so, can it be reasonably assumed that this guy is who they call the leader, and rename the page appropriately? 13:55, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Your right as he seems to be the leader. I'll change it. Oo7nightfire (talk) 14:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) The Season 10 credits calls the character "Leader", but I assume you want to add the "Insurrectionist" part in order to avoid confusing him with other leaders. The Season 10 credits has characters named "Resistance Soldier", "Resistance Lieutenant", and "Resistance Sniper". Maybe we should continue the pattern by calling the character "Resistance Leader". --Bron Hañda 02:04, July 23, 2013 (UTC) The topic of Resistance and Insurrection has already been discussed. The name is fine as it is. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:08, July 23, 2013 (UTC) While you prefer to call the characters "Insurrectionists __________", Roosterteeth prefers to call characters "Resistance __________". I personally think we should focus more on Roosterteeth's preferences instead of yours. --Bron Hañda 02:38, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Rooster Teeth referred to them as Insurrectionists in S9 and "Insurgents" on thier T-Shirts. So, according to that, they refer to them as either/or. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:42, July 23, 2013 (UTC) This topic is not about what they call the faction. This is about what to call this character. Roosterteeth name the faction characters "Resistance __________". They have never named a character "Insurrectionists __________". Again, you are choosing to name characters based on your preferences instead of by Roosterteeth presidence. --Bron Hañda 03:02, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god. This topic is pointless. No one gives a fuck about the name. If RT really cared SO MUCH about this issue then shit they'd say something about it. Burnie's commented about issues on this wiki before, which we fixed. But seeing as RT have called them both things, are not doing anything about the name here, and that no one else is complaning except you, the name is fine. Quit being so anal about it. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 03:11, July 23, 2013 (UTC) @Bron; I'm not basing this on my preference. RT refer to the whole faction as "Resistance", "Insurgents", and "Insurrection". Since the three are very similar in meaning, the name is fine the way it is. Technically, this is based on your opinion, since you believe that because RT credit some of the members under "Resistance" you believe that this should be named under Resistance as well. That doesn't make it based RT's preference, it's based on your idea. In addition, RT's preference is "Leader", Insurrectionist is added in to make it specific. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:15, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Voice Is it just me, or did anyone else think his voice sounds REALLY simmilar to C.T. from Recreation? 14:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) At 1:16:24 in this panel, , Matt confirms that Michael Joplin voices the 'leader' of the Insurrection. 15:19, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Can u provide the link for the video please. There are a lot of panels for RTX & I would like to see for myself for full confirmation. Oo7nightfire (talk) 15:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I found it. Oo7nightfire (talk) 16:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) In Season 10 Episode 9 I also thought that the leader guy sounds like the so-called CT from Season 6. It's not impossible for Conie to die and for the leader to take her armour. However, since Caralina and Wash are only a couple episodes from digging up 'CT', we will find the truth very soon.--Raadec (talk) 22:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, and you're not the first person to think something like that, seeing as hundreds of other people are thinking the same thing (or similar). And they sound similar because they're voiced by the same person. Also, you mean Season 7. Western Gen (talk) 22:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Go drown if you're just going to be sarcastic. Talk pages are to discuss. I corrected you, don't see how that's a problem, but, whatever. *DROWNS* Also, sign your posts. Western Gen (talk) 16:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Georgia? Ever since this guy became a major player, I have had this theory. What if the Leader is Georgia? It would explain how he knows Connie, among other things. I mean, each Freelancer has a specialty, what if Georgia's was infiltration? He kills off the original Leader, steals the armour, impersonates him. Eventually he goes rogue after seeing what the Director did. When Connie dies, he does what he's done before; takes the armour, takes a new name. Just throwing it out there as a crazy fan theory, but hey, I've been around since season two, and more than a few of mine have come true ;) - NemFX (talk) 06:27, December 7, 2012 (UTC) You do realize that we have a page for Georgia, proving this theory false. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:20, December 7, 2012 (UTC) The theory is based more off of the Leader at this point, and the truth can be a bitter pill to swallow :) (explains the symbology on his armour) but yeah, I don't know if I'd really count a dvd extra as canon.. Anyway, if we're lucky, they'll settle the answer in the show :) - NemFX (talk) 14:35, December 7, 2012 (UTC) 14:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) It was already revealed he took C.T.'s armor and became, well, C.T., did you NOT watch Recreation? Besides, his voice and Georgia's voice are completely different. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 14:37, December 7, 2012 (UTC) "What if the Leader is Georgia? It would explain how he knows Connie, among other things." Not necessarily. From what we saw, it would appear that Wash never met Georgia. So apparently, all the Freelancers don't have to know eachother. "I mean, each Freelancer has a specialty, what if Georgia's was infiltration? He kills off the original Leader, steals the armour, impersonates him. Eventually he goes rogue after seeing what the Director did. When Connie dies, he does what he's done before; takes the armour, takes a new name." The closest thing to this would be what Pill Guy already did, become the new CT. So you're saying he was Georgia, then the Leader, then CT? Fuck that, we got our explanation for S7 CT. We don't need this story to be any more convoluted then it is. Besides, RT wouldn't go through the trouble of having a huge reveal for Georgia. The Freelancers we've seen that aren't part of the main cast, like Georgia and Utah, have so far only been included as jokes. They're not going to make Georgia important all of a sudden. And this would ruin the whole "I DON'T WANNA END UP LIKE GEORGIA" line, because then ending up like Georgia would mean going rouge from Freelancer and becoming the leader of a rebellion opposing them. Also, what difference does it make if Georgia becomes the Leader? Why can't the Leader and CT have just met some other way? Why does he have to be a Freelancer? "I don't know if I'd really count a dvd extra as canon.. Anyway, if we're lucky, they'll settle the answer in the show :)" All the other DVD Extras were canon enough. Explained a few things. Don't see why this one would be so special. And no, they won't settle it, because the backstory ended with Season 10. So in that case, the Leader is not Georgia. "Just throwing it out there as a crazy fan theory, but hey, I've been around since season two, and more than a few of mine have come true ;)" That doesn't mean you're always right and can't be horribly, horribly wrong. '♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|'ϭ€№']]♠''' 04:41, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Which you are.... TheBluester (talk) 06:01, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Why would it be cool if Georgia actually ended up being a badass infiltrator-identity theft guy? I haven't seen the easter egg, but yeah, I'd rather Georgia be a major player than just a one off joke. The Rooster Teeth guys are famous for changing their minds about characters; in Reconstruction, Burnie literally does say that Carolina was dead. Oops. No she's not. That's the nice thing, they can change their minds and the story changes with it. If Georgia ends up being the bitter pill guy, then maybe some of the other Insurrectionists are former Freelancers too. It keeps the Project Freelancer story going. I'm certainly hoping that's where things are going with the next season. - NemFX (talk) 07:31, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Carolina was never meant as much as a joke like the others. There's a link to the scene at the bottom of Georgia's page, go watch it. If the other Insurrections were Freelancers then I'm pretty sure that either A) Some of the other Freelancers would recognize them, or B) Director would've said to go kill them specifically, because they would've stole his armor and also know about the shit PF did. Apparently them getting info isn't as bad because I guess he can cover it up. But if they have armor to prove it, like from CT, then it seems like it becomes a problem for him. However, if they had been Freelancers previously, they would've already had armor, and wouldn't have needed CT. Also there wasn't any kind of hint dropped whatsoever in the backstory that they could be Freelancers. If they go through 2 seasons with these guys without really making them more in depth, except for Pill Guy, then I doubt they'll make a huge move as to make them Freelancers with no foreshadowing whatsoever. And Season 10 was the end of the Project Freelancer saga. Whatever happens next season *might* involve Freelancer, but I doubt it'll be centered around it. They're not doing the backstory anymore either. The most Freelancer-y thing I think would happen next Season would just be wherever Carolina and Epsilon are going. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 14:04, December 8, 2012 (UTC)